v5_atlanta_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Setting Information
What was old is new again. Atlanta is not a new city. Its Kindred history is as old as its mortal one. Some would argue older, but to what extent that is true remains shrouded in the ashes left behind by the Second Inquisition’s war on Kindred. Tonight, Atlanta is a ghost town. It was thought to be total annihilation. The story that swept far and wide for the last four years was that the Sabbat Stronghold of Atlanta was entirely destroyed by the Second inquisition. Members of the Sabbat, the Camarilla spies that had infiltrated the city, and Anarch sympathizers alike vanished one morning in late October, never to be seen or heard from again. About two months ago, that story finally proved to be false. The news broke when an Ancilla Nosferatu, Umberto Rivas, finally informed the Camarilla of his continued existence in the city. The clever Nosferatu had gone to ground when… whatever it was that caused the rest of the Kindred to leave the city, happened. The cause is unknown. Even Umberto still isn’t certain why the kindred left, or to where. He is certain that they were not turned to ash. His report to the Camarilla said as much. The city is without leaders, without infrastructure to uphold kindred tradition, and without a powerful SI presence. Indeed, the Second Inquisition has lessened its grip on Atlanta. For the past year, no Kindred activity has been on their radar in the nearby area, and so Atlanta has become a topic of much gossip among the Ivory Tower. Should it be reclaimed? If so, by whom?(edited) Enter the Interlopers Anytime someone learns a secret, it stops being a secret. Anarchs were quick to catch wind of the turf in Atlanta up for grabs. The same night the news about Atlanta broke, two gangs of Anarchs travelled from neighboring areas to occupy the city. The Second Inquisition The Second inquisition arrived in Atlanta expecting a war, but found nothing instead. For years, they found nothing, and so, slowly, their security in the city relaxed. With the exception of the Airport, no known SI bastions exist anywhere within the city. Their agents here are few, and spread thin. It is a rare moment of weakness that can be capitalized on. Fortune Abounds For Camarilla and Anarch vampires alike, Atlanta represents an untold opportunity; an Honest Frontier. Untouched soil, a bounty of blood, and no inquisition to stop them. Will the Camarilla regain control of the city it lost some two decades ago? Will atlanta become another Anarch Free State? Or will whatever happened before happen again? All that is known is this: Atlanta represents opportunity in an era of doubt and fear. For those who wish to master their fate, Atlanta is a beacon of power. For those who wish to escape the horrors of their oppressors, Atlanta is an empty pasture. With the keys to the city unguarded, who will be the first to open the gates? __NOEDITSECTION__